The present invention relates to core drilling accessories and, more particularly, to a water/slurry collection device used for core drilling.
Currently, either a clay mixture is used to build a dam around each hole before drilling, which is extremely labor intensive, or there are some plastic or rubber collars that are very light, and tend to wear out or get abused in the construction environment. Typically, many use a pump-up sprayer which usually holds no more than one or two gallons of water and the water is sprayed on the outside of the bit, which does not assure that the diamonds are properly cooled. A typical core drill rig has a flow through collar whereby the water is injected directly through the hollow bit to the work.
The resulting slurry creates a wet, slick area on the surface being core drilled. After the drilling, much time and effort are required to clean up the area. Occasionally, people have had slip and fall injuries due to the slurry being left or unattended. Damage has been done to adjacent surfaces due to the slurry not being controlled.
Existing systems are too light, time consuming, complicated, wear out too easily, or are too expensive. By having a fresh flow of water, the bit is kept free of the products of coring which often includes metal particles from rebar or reinforcing wire which, if not continuously flushed from the cut, puts needless wear on the bit and can overload or overheat the drill motor.
As can be seen, there is a need for a core drilling accessory that can contain and extract water/slurry while coring is occurring rather than allowing a puddle to form with more extensive cleanup required afterward.